Do Bad Things With Fairy Tales
by BloodyTink
Summary: Jason Stackhouse often wondered what it's like to be different. Well thanks to a mysterious man with a cane and a giant purple fog coming to town, Jason discovers who he really is and his destiny.
1. Magic is Coming to Bon Temps

Chapter 1 Magic is Coming to Bon Temps

_Author's Note: I don't own any of these shows. The story takes place during season four of True Blood with some of season five fixed in and at the end of season one of Once Upon a Time. I decided to change a few things. On True Blood, there is no Tommy (I like the guy but he didn't fit into my story), Jason and Jessica never slept together and a few other things. On Once Upon a Time... let's just say I have a few surprises in store. Happy Thanksgiving!_

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**August 15, 1985**

A small bell jingled as Earl Stackhouse entered Gold's Pawn Shop with a five-year-old, Jason Stackhouse. Jason's eyes grew wide as he laid on eyes on all the items in the room. There were swords and daggers of all shape and sizes that were either in the display case or hanging the wall, old cuckoo clocks, a red hooded clock, a silver tea set, a pair of wooden puppets, a beautiful kimono, glass jars filled with various herbs, an old rocking chair and other odd and beautiful objects. This is was quite possibly the coolest shop he's ever been in.

Earl saw the look in the boy's eyes as he tried to touch a battle axe that leaning against the wall.

"Jason don't touch that," he told his grandson.

Young Jason gave his grandpa a pouted look but knew better than to argue so he stepped away from the axe.

"Earl Stackhouse. As I live and breathe," a voice called out.

Earl turned to see a man in a nice suit with a walking stick coming out from the back room.

"Hello Mr. Gold. It's been a long time," Earl greeted.

"Yes, it has. It seems like only yesterday you came here asking for my help. And I'm guessing that you're in need of my services yet again."

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Is it your wife," Gold asked Earl.

"No. Adele is fine. It's for my grandson," Earl explained.

Mr. Gold turned his attention to the little boy.

"Hello there. Well, aren't you fine looking lad," Gold commented.

"Hi," Jason greeted unafraid.

Without thinking he gave the boy a warm smile. He was a brave one, like Bae.

"Who's Bae," Jason asked curious.

Gold looked at the him surprised and then looked at Earl.

"Did he just..."

"Yes. And that's not all he can do", Earl added. He looked at Jason, "Go ahead."

"Granddaddy you told me not to do my trick in front of strangers," Jason pointed out.

"I know, but it's all right."

Jason held out his hands and his fingers started to glow with a bright light. Mr. Gold didn't surprise easily but he had to admit. He was quite surprise.

"Let's talk somewhere private," Mr. Gold said.

Earl turned to Jason.

"I'll just be a minute, okay? Stay here and don't touch anything."

Jason nodded as he watched him follow the mystery man to the back room. Once they were alone Earl turned to Gold.

"How old is young Jason," Gold asked him.

"He's five."

"Five-years-old? Tell me. What else can the boy do," he asked curious.

"All kinds of things. Aside from the mind reading and shooting light from his hands, he can see things before they happen. One night he woke up screaming saying that he had this dream about his Gran getting hurt. The next day Adele falls down the stairs and breaks her leg."

"That is quite impressive. I didn't think your brethren was that powerful. At least not at that age."

"Usually it's not until they're eight," Earl explained.

"You do know what this means, don't you," he asked.

"Of course I do! Why do you think I'm here? I swore I would never come to you again for anything but I'm..."

"Desperate," Gold finished.

"You're the only one I know that is powerful enough to help me. Can you remove his powers," Earl asked.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Powers like that can't be removed completely with a snap of the fingers. The process is quite painful and could end up killing the boy. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"So you can't help me," Earl asked disppointed.

"Well, I didn't say that. I can't remove the boy's powers but I can bind them," Mr. Gold explained.

Gold makes his way to a cabinet and starts looking for something. Inside the cabinet were bottles of all shape and sizes. After much searching Gold pulled out a small green one.

"Here we are. Make sure he drinks every drop. It will leave an nasty taste in his mouth for a couple of days but by then he'll just be another face in the crowd," Gold explained.

Earl reached the bottle but Gold pulled it out of his reach.

"Magic isn't free, you know. Magic..."

"...always comes with a price."

Earl knew how this worked. If he wanted something from Gold, he had to give something in return. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather pouch.

"Will this be enough," Earl asked him.

Mr. Gold smiled in satisfaction as they made the exchanged. As Earl takes the bottle he watches as Gold opens the pouch and pulls out a beautiful purple crystal.

"Exquisite. I suspect that Queen Mab doesn't know you took this from her private collection," Mr. Gold pointed out.

He knew what he did was a big risk but he didn't care. All Earl cared about was protecting Jason. He didn't want him to be part of this world.

"I'll deal with Mab," Earl said.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Stackhouse."

As Earl was about to leave Gold spoke again.

"Before you go I must warn you that it's not permanent."

"What," Earl demanded.

"No matter how powerful the magic, all enchantments can be broken. As much as you want to protect the boy you can't surpress those kind of powers forever. Eventually they're gonna come out," he explained.

"And when will that be?"

"It's hard to say. But when it does you'll have to be ready. I'd be happy to help in anyway I can," Gold offered.

"No! You've done enough already. This is my family. I'll take care of them. I don't need your help," Earl said strongly.

"You wouldn't have a family if it wasn't for me," Gold reminded him.

As much as he wanted to argue with him he knew he was right. He owe him more than he wanted to admit but he wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction. Earl got what he wanted so they were done.

"Good day... Rumpelstiltskin," Earl said.

Earl Stackhouse was pretty much the only one in this world that knew who he really was. When Gold first met the man not only was he surprise that he was able to find the little curse town, but that he was part fairy. He had believed that this was a land without magic. So the Blue Fairy lied. He should have ripped the bitch's wings off when he had the chance. Even though at times Earl worked on his last nerves, he was useful to him when he needed something from the outside. Yes, he'll be seeing him again.

When Earl came out of the back room he Jason playing with a spinning wheel in the corner.

"Hey buddy. I have something for you," Earl said sweetly to Jason.

Jason turned curiously to his grandpa as he gave him the small bottle.

"What is it," he asked Earl.

"It's medicine."

"I'm not sick."

Earl kneeled down so that they were at the same level.

"I know, but trust me. You're gonna feel a lot better," he promised.

Jason looked at his grandpa confused. Why would he give him medicine if he wasn't sick? He loved grandaddy and he trusted him. He would never give him anything that would hurt him. So without another thought Jason drank the mysterious liquid.

**Bon Temps, Louisiana**

**Present Day**

Jason was tossing and turning in bed. Suddenly woke up with a start. He looked at the clock and it was 11:30 am. Man, it was a good thing it was his day off. It was the third time this week he had the dream. It was always the same. He was with granddaddy at this weird pawnshop. There was a man with a cane. A spinning wheel. And then he would make up. It didn't make any sense. But Jason did know one thing: the man with the cane was dangerous. He could feel it in his gut. As if on cue his stomach began to growl. Not wanting to stay in doors all day he decides to head down to Merlotte's to grab a bite to eat.

The place was pretty packed by the time he gets there. Arlene was taking the order of a man at one of the tables. Lafayette was flirting with his boyfriend, Jesus.

"Hey Jason," a voice called out to him.

He turned to see Sookie with a pencil and notepad in her hands.

"Hey sis," he smiled.

He pulled her into a hug. Sookie just giggle.

"You know you don't have to do that every time you see me. I'm not gonna disappear," she assured her brother.

"Damn right you're not," he reminded her.

Sookie came back to town about a week ago, having been missing for a year. He remembered that day. How Sookie disappeared without a trace. At first he thought Bill or Eric might have killed her. Those vampires always wanted a taste of her blood so he shouldn't be surpirse. But they swore up and down they had nothing to do with it.

For the first six months they searched everywhere for her but didn't find a thing. That's when they thought the worst. Jason felt guilty for giving up but what choice did he have. Then a miracle happened: Sookie came back. She explained that she was taken to a land full of fairies. She even told him that granddaddy was there too and he hadn't age a day. It seems time works differently there.

Unfortunately, when Sookie and granddaddy went through the portal he didn't make it. But he did leave Jason his old pocket watch. Even though he was sad that he didn't get to see him one last thing, he at least he had something to remember him by.

Sookie smiled but suddenly turned into a frown.

"Are you okay," he asked her.

She didn't say anything as she continue to stare over his shoulder. He followed her gaze toward the window and his eyes grew wide. In the distance a huge purple fog was rolling over town. Jesus was just talking to Lafayette at the bar when he felt something powerful, something... magic. Lafayette must have felt it too because he turned his attention toward the windows.

"What the fuck is that," Lafayette declared.

One by one everyone in Merlotte's ran toward the windows.

"Holy mother of god," Arlene said.

Jason didn't know why but he was drawn to mysterious purple mist. He suddenly making his way toward the door.

"What are you doing," Sookie asked.

"I'm gonna check it out," Jason said, stepping outside.

Sookie ran after her brother before he did something stupid, like he always did. As soon as they stepped outside the purple fog surrounded them like some kind of blanket. Jason started to feel lightheaded. What the hell is this? The fog entered Merlotte's where everyone was yelling and trying to get away from the stuff. Back outside as quickly as the fog came, it was gone. Sookie looked up to the sky as if she was expecting god to give her an answer to went just happen. Suddenly Jason passed out on the ground.

"Jason!"

She kneeled beside him. He was breathing but unconscious.

"Somebody help!" she cried out.

Sam and Terri ran outside to see what was going on.

"What happen," Terri asked Sookie.

"I don't know. He just passed out," she said panic.

"Let's get him inside," Sam said.

Terri and Sam each grabbed an arm and carried Jason back inside with a worried Sookie following right behind him.

"We need some help here," Sam called out.

Jesus went into nurse mode and ran over to check Jason. He touched his forehead and pulled back like he got burn.

"Holy shit! He's burning up," Jesus declared.

"Come on. Let's put him in my office," Sam said.

They carried Jason into Sam's office and laid him down on the couch. Jesus started checking his pulse as Sookie sat next to Jason, holding his hand.

"What's wrong with him? Is he gonna be okay," she asked worried.

"I don't know. Sookie, what happen out there," Jesus asked her.

"I have no fucking idea! I followed him outside and then that purple fog hit us and then he just... passed out," she explained.

"It's coming..." Jason muttered in his sleep.

"Jason," Sam asked him, but he was still out.

"Magic...is coming. Magic...is coming..." Jason repeated.

Sookie didn't need to read anyone's mind to know what they were thinking. Magic was coming? What the fuck was that suppose to mean? Jesus glanced over at the doorway as people were crowding to see if Jason was okay. He shared a look with Holly, a fellow Wiccan, and he knew that she felt the same thing he did. Whatever kind of magic that was coming to their town they were in deep shit.


	2. Nothing's Wrong with Me

Chapter 2 Nothing's Wrong with Me

**Author's Note: I'm sad that season two of Once Upon a Time is over and I have to wait for fall for season three. But the new season of True Blood just started so I'm happy. I missed True Blood and all the characters like Sookie, Jason, Eric, Pam, Lafayette, etc, except for Bill though. The last couple of seasons Bill has been getting on my nerves. **

**A big thanks to tacobell, KiAnson and catlover123456789 who actually took the time to read my story. I hope the rest of you will do the same and leave a review to let me know what you think. I thought long and hard about this story and I'm pretty excited about how it all turns out. Enjoy!**

Sookie sat beside her brother as she placed a cold towel on his forehead. He was still sleeping but at least his fever was going down.

"Magic is coming... magic is coming..." Jason whispered in his sleep.

"He's been saying that over and over in his sleep for the last ten minutes. What does that mean," she asked Jesus, who was standing behind her.

"I have no idea. But I know it has something to do with that fog. It's something... bad," Jesus exclaimed.

Sookie was about to say something when Jason woke up screaming. Sookie fell off the couch in fright and Jesus jumped back a couple feet. She picked herself up and sat down next to her brother again.

"Fucking hell!" Jason groaned in pain.

"Jason, are you all right," Sookie asked him.

"I don't know. I feel funny," he said rubbing his head. He looked around and noticed that he was in Sam's office. "How did I get here? Last thing I remember was being outside and..."

"... the purple fog, we know. You passed out and Sam and Terri had to carry you in," Sookie explained.

Jason began to rub his temple as he felt a hugh pounding in his head.

"Damnit my head fucking hurts. Could you get me some aspirin or something," he declared.

"Okay, wait right here," Sookie said, running out the room.

She passed by Hoyt, Sam, Lafayette, Arlene, Terri and the rest of them as they crowd outside Sam's office.

"Sook, what's going on? Is Jason okay," Hoyt asked.

"I'm not sure. Could you go inside and keep him company," she said.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

Hoyt entered Sam's office as he saw Jesus trying his best to calm down his best friend.

"Everything is gonna be okay, you hear me? We're gonna figure this out," Jesus assured him.

"I sure hope so. I feel like shit," Jason said running his hands through hair.

Hoyt was worried that he was about to pull them out by the roots.

"Don't worry Bubba. I'm not gonna do anything to my hair. My hair is one of my best qualities," Jason assured him, without looking up.

"How did you know it was me," Hoyt asked surprised.

"What do you mean? I heard you," Jason said, looking up at him.

"But I didn't say anything," Hoyt pointed out.

"Yes you did. Jesus, you heard him," Jason said to the male nurse.

"No, he didn't say a word," Jesus declared.

"Hey! I know what I heard," Jason protested.

Jesus and Hoty looked at each other confused. Sookie comes into the room with some aspirin and a glass of water.

"Here," she said, handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said.

Sookie couldn't stop worrying about her brother. Maybe she could take him to the hospital.

"I'm not going to no fucking hospital," he groaned.

Sookie looks at him surprised. How did he know what she was think... oh shit! Sookie concentrated her thoughts.

_Can you hear me, she thought._

"Of course I can hear. I'm not deaf..." Jason trailed when he realized that Sookie didn't say anything. "Holy fuck did I just..."

"...read my mind? Yeah you did," Sookie answered.

Jason jumped to his feet in shock but regretted it because he was soon bombarded with other people's thoughts. He tried covering his ears but it didn't work.

_What's going on?_

_Is he okay?_

_He can read minds? Is he like Sookie?_

"Shut up! Shut up!," Jason yelled to everybody.

"Jason, calm down," Sookie told him.

"Come on Jace, just sit back down," Hoyt said.

"No, I need to get out of here," Jason declared.

He pushed pass everyone as he left Sam's office in a hurry. He reaches the door but hears his sister calling out to him.

"Jason wait!" Sookie called out.

"Come on man, let us help you," Sam said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!," Jason cried out.

He placed a hand on Sam's chest and a bright light blasts Sam across the room. Jason watched in shock at what he did. Terri and Lafayette run over to see if their boss is all right.

"What in the lord's name was that," Arlene exclaimed.

"Jason," Sookie said, coming up beside him.

Jason doesn't say anything. He's still too shock at what just happened.

"You okay, Sam" Terri asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he said getting to his feet.

"Sam, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened," Jason apologized.

"It's all right," Sam said.

"No, it's not! I blasted you," Jason exclaimed, he turned to his sister, "Sook, you got to help me. How do I shut these things off?"

"Okay, first off you need to calm down. When I get emotional or upset my powers start to act up. Just breathe," she instructed him.

Jason took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. Breathe in. Breathe out. He did this for a couple of minutes until his heart rate went back to normal. For a brief moment he felt like everything under control. But the moment was ruined when he starts to see flashes in his head.

**_*people appearing out of nowhere in the middle of town.*_**

**_*a man and a woman, hugging a beautiful blonde*_**

**_*an angry looking woman with a fireball in her hand*_**

**_*a man with a cane waving his hand, sending the angry woman flying into a window*_**

Jason was confused at what he saw but he did recognized one person: Gold! He was behind this. He didn't know how but he just knew he was responsible.

"Gold," Jason muttered.

"Who," Sookie asked confused.

Without another word he ran out the door. He quickly got into his truck and drove off.

"Jason!" Sookie shouted out to him.

But it was no use.

"Come on honey. We better go after him before he does something stupid and you know he will," Lafayette said.

Lafayette and Sookie walk over to his car but Jesus are right behind them

"I'm coming too," Jesus said.

"Baby, I think we're pass needing a nurse to help that boy," Lafayette told his boyfriend.

"I know. What's happening to Jason is something else entirely, he said.

"Look, if you're coming get in already because the more we wait, the more likely Jason is gonna light up like a Christmas tree again," Sookie said, impatiently.

Jesus climbed into the backseat and Lafayette drove off hopping to catch up with Jason.

**Meanwhile in a another part of town...**

Snow White and Charming held onto each other as the purple fog wash over them. When it was finally over they opened their eyes and they were met with an unexpected sight. Everyone they knew from the Enchanted Forest were in the middle of the street. Red, Granny, Grumpy and his brothers, Jiminy, Cinderella, etc. But that wasn't the weird part. No, the weirdest part was that they weren't in Storybrooke. The town folk looked at the newcomers with surprise wondering where did they all come from.

"Are you okay," David asked his wife.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What just happen," Mary Margaret asked confused.

"Let's find out," he answered.

Snow and Charming first approached Granny and Ruby who were hugging each other.

"Red," Snow asked her friend.

"Snow!" Red declared.

The two women hugged each other. So happy that they were all right. David went to hug Granny.

"Your highness," a voice called out.

Mary Margaret turned to see Leroy and the rest of the dwarves bow before her. She smiled at her dear friends and pulled them into a group hug.

"The curse is broken," Leroy/Grumpy asked Mary Margaret.

"It would appear so," David answered, shaking Leroy's hand.

"What do we do now," Ruby asked.

"Now I find my daughter," Mary Margaret said.

"So it's true then," a voice called out to her.

Mary Margaret turned to see Emma along with Henry walking toward the group. Mary Margaret and David watched in awe at the woman standing before them was their daughter, the savior. Mary Margaret slowly walked to toward her, afraid that she would disappear. She gently took Emma's face in her hands. Mary Margaret couldn't believe how beautiful her daughter was. Finally she closed the distance between them and pulled her into her arms.

"You found us," she declared with tears in her eyes.

Emma stood there dumbfounded as this woman, _her_ mother, embrace her. Then she saw David Nolan, _her_ father, slowly approach them. He carefully placed his hand on her head and slowly pulled his wife and daughter into a hug. The last thing he remembered before the curse hit was holding his little girl in his arms as he took the Evil Queen's guards. Now she was all grown up.

"Grandpa," a voice called out.

David and Mary Margaret looked to see Henry staring at them with wide eyes. Mary Margaret couldn't help but laugh. It was one thing to have a daughter who was the same age as you but it was another have a grandson as well. It was a hell of a day.

"Yeah, kid. I suppose so," David chuckled.

Henry joined the family hug. Henry looked up his mother with admiration.

"She did it. She saved you," Henry exclaimed.

"She saved all of us," Mary Margaret said, proudly.

Emma watched helplessly as they talked about her like she was some hero. She felt like she should say something but she was a lost for words. But apparently she didn't have to say anything because Leroy brought up the one question that was on everyone's mind:

"Then why are we still here," he asked.

"That my friend is an excellent question," David answered.

The family reunion would have to wait. They had bigger problems.

"And what was that smoke," Sneezy asked, sneezing.

"Who did this," Doc asked.

"What was that smoke," Bashful added.

"And why," Sleepy added.

"And what was that smoke," Happy added again.

"Magic," a voice answered them.

They all turned to see Mother Superior standing behind them. Of course now that she had her memories back she was the Blue Fairy again.

"It's here," she explained.

"But where is here? We don't even know where we are," Archie exclaimed.

Suddenly a police car pulled up toward them and a bald man stepped out.

"All right, what's going on here," the police officer asked the group.

"Who are you," David asked.

"I'm Sheriff Andy Bellefleur. Now would you kindly tell me what y'all are doing here," Andy asked.

"Sheriff, um, we're a little lost. Could you tell us where we are," Emma asked.

"You're in Bon Temps," he answered.

"Where's that at," Emma demanded.

"Louisiana," Andy looked at her like she was stupid.

Louisiana? Why the hell were they in Louisiana?

"Give me back my son," a voice yelled.

Emma saw Regina approach the group and quickly pushed Henry behind her. David and Mary Margaret and the rest of their friends stood ready.

"That's not gonna happen," Emma declared.

"You can't keep him from me. I'm his mother," Regina declared.

"No! I am! You don't love him. All you want to do is control him," Emma said

"How dare you," Regina hissed.

"Look ladies, why don't we just..." Andy started to say but he was cut off when Regina snapped her fingers, turning him into a monkey.

"Why don't you mind your own business," Regina told him.

Andy the monkey jumps on the roof of his squad car, bouncing up and down in a anger fit. Regina conjured up a fireball and was about to throw it at Emma but she was suddenly blasted by a bright light. She lands on top of a parked car. Regina looked up to see a blonde man with light coming out of his fingertips. She had no idea who this man was but frankly she didn't give a damn. Nobody attacks the Evil Queen. Regina slowly picked herself and faced him.

"I don't know who you are but this doesn't concern you," she said.

"I'm Jason and you made it my concern when you turned my friend into a monkey. Now change him back or I'm gonna kick your ass," he said.

He was brave, she'll give him that. But he wasn't too bright. Well, one less idiot to worry about.

"Okay. It's your funeral," she said.

Regina conjured by another fireball aiming it at Jason. Jason tried to the light come out of his hands again but he's just getting little sparks. Oh shit! He was in trouble. Henry couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't gonna stand by and watch his mom hurt innocent people. He pulled away from Emma ran toward them.

"Henry!" Emma cried.

Before Regina could do any harm to the man Henry stands in between them.

"Stop it mom!" he shouted.

"Kid, get out of the way," Jason told him.

"Mom please," Henry begged Regina.

For a second she forgot about everyone and just saw the look on her son's face. Suddenly the moment was gone when she went flying into the window of the drug store. Everyone turned to see a man in a suit with a cane with a brunette woman wearing a hospital gown and a heavy coat. Regina slowly climbed out of the window looking a bit disheveled since this was the second time she was thrown into something.

"Hello dearie. You remember Belle, don't you? The one you had locked up for twenty eight years," Mr. Gold remarked.

There was no mistaking the look in his eye: Rumplestiltskin was out for blood. Regina was many things but she wasn't a fool. She was powerful but she didn't stand a chance against the Dark One. Having no other choice she disappeared in a puff of black smoke. As soon as she disappeared monkey Andy turned back to his human self.

Jason was more confused than ever. When he left Merlotte's he drove into town hopping to find Mr. Gold. It was a long shot but from what his... visions showed him he was pretty sure he was in Bon Temps. He got more than he bargained for when he ran into a group of people he's never seen before. Jason was gonna turn a blind eye until one of them turned his boss into a monkey. He didn't plan on zapping the lady but it worked. He would have been toast if that kid and Gold didn't interfere. Speaking of Gold.

"Jason Stackhouse, is that you," Gold told out to him. He looked the young man over. "You're all grown up."

"You! What the hell did you do to me," Jason demanded.

Just then Sookie came running up to Jason along with Jesus and Lafayette right behind her.

"Jason!" Sookie threw her arms around him.

"I'm okay, Sook. Really," Jason assured, trying to gently push her away.

"My goodness," Mother Superior said, staring at Jason in pure awe.

Before he knew what was happening Mother Superior got down on her knees and bowed her head in respect.

"Your majesty," she said.

_Your majesty?_

"Um, who are you," Jason asked the strange woman.

Mother Superior stood up, reaching for his hand and kissing his knuckles.

"It is such a great honor. I never thought I would actually get to meet you," she said, turning to Sookie and did the same thing. " And you as well, princess."

"Princess," Sookie declared confused.

"Lady, who the hell are you," Jason asked her.

"She's the Blue Fairy," Henry answered.

The Bon Temps residents looked at Henry like he just grew an extra eye in the middle of his forehead.

"Very funny. Next thing you're gonna tell us Snow White and Bigfoot are real too," Sookie said.

"I don't know about Bigfoot but Snow White is my grandma. She's over there," Henry said pointing to Mary Margaret, who gave the sheriff a little wave.

"For a grandma she looks fabulous. I want to know what kind of moisturizer she uses," Lafayette whispers to his boyfriend.

At this point Emma has had enough. In the last 24 hours she got a crash course on magical curses, dragons, and family reunions. She needed to say something before her explodes from all this new information introduced in her life.

"Okay! Time out! This is getting out of hand," Emma said turning to Gold. "What did you do, Gold? Why did you bring magic?"

"And why did we come here instead of going back to the Enchanted Forest," David added.

"Oh no you don't! If anyone is gonna chew this guy out first, it's gonna be me," Jason announced.

Jason moved toward him but Belle stepped in front of Rumple protectively.

"Leave him alone," Belle said.

"It's all right, Belle. He just wants ask a few questions," Rumple said, calmly.

"Yeah and maybe I'll punch you in the face too, while I'm at it," Jason remarked.

Belle moved forward about ready to slap him but Rumple placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know it's all right.

"Do you remember me," Rumple asked Jason.

"You're Mr. Gold. You knew my granddaddy Earl," Jason answered.

"He knew granddaddy," Sookie asked but they ignore her.

"Yes but do you know who I really am?"

"Rumplestiltskin," a voice called out.

They turned to see Jesus looking at Gold with a mixture of wonder and fear.

"He's the Dark One," Jesus answered.

"And you're a brujo. I've met a few of your kind," Rumple said.

"Listen why don't we all go to Merlotte's and talk about this. I'm sure most of you are hungry from your... trip," Sookie suggested.

"I can eat," Leroy agreed.

Without asking permission Rumple waved his hand and soon everyone disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and appeared inside of Merlotte's. Sam and the others had just about fixed everything up when people appeared out of thin air in the middle of the restaurant. This day just getting weirder and weirder even by Bon Temps standards. It looked like no one was gonna say anything Holly decided to break the ice.

"Um, welcome to Merlotte's. Can I take your order," she asked hesitantly.

**Author's Note: Finally got this done. Now I'm off to write chapter three. So far season six is looking pretty good and it's given me some good ideas for future chapters. Enjoy your summer guys!**


End file.
